


ZOMOS

by ItsArkhambaby



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Asshole Harry, Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall Horan, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Innocent Louis, M/M, Mean Harry, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, Possessive Harry, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sweet Louis Tomlinson, Top Harry, Top Liam Payne, Top Zayn Malik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsArkhambaby/pseuds/ItsArkhambaby
Summary: Is it easy to forget everything and start afresh? Is it easy being served with hateful glances and insults when all you wish for is to be loved? Is it easy to make it seem like everything is alright when in reality your world is crumbling into pieces with every breath you take?Is it easy to be the omega who is unwanted by their alpha?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Liam Payne, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 101
Kudos: 260





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myself because no one deserves such horrendous story.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=myself+because+no+one+deserves+such+horrendous+story.).



"He's an omega, master. Found her sobbing and talking to 'em plants in your backyard. Strange kid, she is." murmured Denil. For a beta, he sure was tall. The man standing in front of the pair motioned for the beta to come closer. When he got a good look at the toddler who was held in a stranger's arms but for some unknown reason remained calm. If it was any other omega child in her place, they would be screaming and crying by now. But not this one. No, he was silent. Extremely inactive. 

"Is he dead?" a shocked whisper was all he could muster. He knew he was a bad person, from all the killings he had to do, but he couldn't even think about her dying without feeling the need to vomit. _'He is an omega. Looks just like my son.'_

"No master! I wouldn't kill an innocent sir. He's asleep!" Denil replied. His reply somehow soothed a pulsing vein in Polur's head. "Semir." Polur murmured. The whispered word when reached Denil's ears, he lost the strength in his limbs and dropped the sleeping angel. But a stronger pair of arms caught him before his body could touch the ground. A deep rumble rang through the house. He was about to lose his child. His child was about to fall and get hurt. How could this beta be so irresponsible with his angel. After seeing the fury in the Alpha's eyes, Denil got down on his knees and prayed for mercy. But Polur couldn't be merciful. When has he ever showed mercy? 

"How dare you try to hurt my daughter?!" His growl shook the ground but it only managed to make the omega frown in her sleep. "Mercy! Master I beg of you. He isn't your son sir, Semir has passed away 2 years ago si-" A large hand covered the width of his throat, furious red eyes daring the beta to continue. A soft tired sigh was heard in the household. The angel in his arms was rubbing his tiny fists over his eyes. The dead father inside the alpha, which was slowly coming to life, cooed at that. _My son. Yes, he is._ He grew even more firm on his decision when he looked at the sapphire orbs, such innocence, totally devoid of any evil. How could the Gods bless him with such a pure angel? After his wife and his 7 year old son died during an invasion, he had questioned them, the Gods, and after getting no answers in return he had stopped. He had stopped questioning and he had stopped believing. But this blessing had him look up in the sky with tears brimming in his eyes and heart full of gratitude for such mercy. This angel was a mercy the Gods blessed him with. If it wasn't for the arrival of the bundle of innocence in his arms, he would've taken his own life. 

A sob came from the omega's mouth. That sob alone made Polur want to go have the head of anyone who made his son cry. "What happened pup? Don't cry. Please don't" He cooed. "He die. No want him die. No want anyone die." What a melody. His voice was an absolute wonder. "But he almost dropped you ,little darling. You could've been hurt." Polur said. "Please, no. He very nice to me and even carried me when I hurt my knee." That little detail made him go into the overprotective father mode. He rushed towards the couch and laid him down in order to inspect the said injury. There was a small gash on his right knee with dried blood and mud all around it. The threat of an infection made the alpha worried, he roared for his beta to call the pack doctor. Denil, after murmuring repeatedly his gratitude for his master's mercy, quickly scurried to his feet and was out the door in a matter of seconds. 

"No worry. No call doctor please." the 9 year old whispered. That request had no meaning to the Alpha, the doctor was going to come and do what he's supposed to do, what he's here to do. He was about to shake his head, when the angel shuffled to sit up and started looking for something in his yellow dress's pockets. _'Since when do dresses have pockets?'_ After searching for a bit more, he must've found whatever he was looking for as he had this 'aha' face. He extended his fist out of his little pocket and showed the contents resting on his palm to the alpha, Polur could see a bunch of green leaves. He watched carefully, squinting his sharp grey eyes, as the little pup murmured something to his again closed fist and blew on it. 

He once again opened his fist and inside it were no more leaves, instead there was a dark green paste which boggled Polur's mind. The omega ,who's name was still unknown, then carefully applied the paste on his knee. The small but deep gash was cleaned of all the mud and dried blood. Porul knew that it would start healing also. A little bulb turned on in his head. ' _No, this can't be. He can't be'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Did you all like whatever story I’ve conjured? If it doesn’t make any sense to you or if it does and you like it. Either way please tell me. I don’t mind criticism as long as it isn’t abuse you are hurling at me. :)


	2. Chapter 2

> _Inside everyone there lies a power,_
> 
> _Power of love, just need to recognise it & _
> 
> _we can turn this earthly-minded world into_
> 
> _our priceless heaven._

The omega's eyes were twinkling as the herbs started working their magic on his wound. The pack doctors used to use herbs as well, but that was about a century back. The child being so aware of all the medicinal herbs and him being able to use them successfully at his age was really shocking for the alpha. But what really shook him was the fact that he didn't just crush the herbs as people used to, no, he conjured a spell. _He is Louis, isn't he. Son of Anera, so it is him who is blessed with Anera's powers before she left the God's land and melted into the single source, the almighty._ Polur couldn't believe it. The Goddess had left this angel in his care, she trusted Porul with her child's safety. He was certainly going to prove her right. He had already made up his mind to treat this angel as his own child, but after knowing of his powers and existence he knew he wouldn't let anybody take the child from him. God knows what these vile creatures will do, once they get to know about his powers. Regardless of his age, he would be claimed, no one would bat an eye on his sufferings, everyone will want him for themselves. No, he can't have that, he can't have his child get hurt. 

"Angel, does it still hurt?" the pup shook his head once, his eyes still on the rapidly healing wound. Porul continued "What's your name little pup?" Soft blue sapphires looked up at him. "Louis and you? what your name?" He asked, eyes full of curiosity, besides that there was also a knowing look. He knew why he was here, he knew this was going to be his house from now on until he moves into his mate's house, he knew what his mother planned for him. "My name is Porul, little darling, you will be living here from now on. I know you are already aware of that, aren't you?" He got a nod in reply but this time it was accompanied by a smile. _So sweet. The Gods must have taken their time in_ _making him. His child was the epitome of beauty._ Oh how he wanted the child to address him as father, wanted to read him bedtime stories and play his favourite games with him, hell he'd even dress himself in frocks and play house with him if his angel asked even once. He craved being a father. Two years worth of pain, such agony, had his alpha grovelling on his knees, begging for his loved ones back. But now, he knows his agony ends here, Louis will make his pain subside, Louis will patch him up. 

A soft sound resonated in the household, making the omega's ears perk and the alpha to let out a threatening growl. _He failed his family once, he will not do it again. He will protect Louis with all his being._ He stopped himself from roaring as he sensed no danger but a sweet rosemary scent and looked to his side. Bright blue eyes were looking at the pair in a curious manner. He let his alpha relax. "You can come out, Niall. He is no danger." The omega whose gaze was glued to his wound which was slowly fading, fell upon the soft looking blonde omega. Louis watched, amazed as the blonde, Niall, let out a giggle. "I know, Sir, he's cute. Cute beings aren't danger to anybody." Niall said, still giggling. 

"Now, that's where you are wrong child, Beauty isn't, wasn't and should never be used as an identification of potential incoming danger. Soft looking omegas can still be lethal. Madam was an omega, don't you remember? And let me tell you darlings, she was just like a hurricane. Could take your father, Denil, down in sword fighting. Extremely challenging, that one." Porul sighed, there was a distant look in his grey eyes. Louis knew about his loss, his mother had told him everything about him and his life before leaving Louis at Porul's doorstep. He felt his heart ache for the man. He wished to see every living soul on this planet to be happy with the biggest smile on their faces. He walked towards the man and lightly tugged his shirt. Porul snapped out of his daze and looked at the angel asking for him to kneel. He would live at his angel's feet without a single complaint. "Yes, darling." He smiled wanting to hear the melodious voice. 

"Everything will be fine, Sabor" and just like that, Porul believed him as he crushed the little beauty into his chest wanting to not get up from his dream, if it was one. He had called him Sabor, The God's children call their father it. He couldn't believe his ears or his destiny for that matter. The past two years have been extremely tough for him, nothing had been able to put him at ease but somehow this little thing's words comforted his heart enough to believe in life once more. 

\------

"Louis! Omega, where are you?! Gods why does this omega have to get up earlier than every rational being on this planet? What does he even do getting up this early? Don't tell me he's mental, you know what, now that I think about it, he does in fact have some sympt-" Niall stopped his daily dose of rant and spared the Gods' ears for once. It was a regular occurrence, his best friend of ten years would get up before everyone does and would wander off to somewhere else. After getting to know about the little prince's daily get aways, Porul grew worried and asked his best friend and his only friend, Niall to look for the reason behind the wandering omega. He didn't trust his alphas and even betas with his child. Which is why, here he was, looking for the said omega in the greenhouse. It had been an hour searching for him in the mansion and the greenhouse was the only place left for him to look. 

He opened the door slowly and immediately a sweet smell was all he could smell. He felt his face heat up, could actually feel smoke coming out of his own ears when he saw the omega sitting down and watering the plants, was he talking to them? _I knew it, he is mental. Gods my only friend in this cruel world is missing a screw. Why me Gods? Why me?_ "LOUIS!" the Lous shrill of his voice scared the pretty omega who clutched his rapidly thumping chest. "Niall, shush, why would you scare me like that?" He whispered with his eyes all big.

"So this is what you do getting up at arse-o-clock in the mornings? You talk to plants? What?" Niall was confused between being angry or laughing like a madman at his best friend. He opted for the former though. "I am the God of love, affection, health Nialler. I love my plants, they help me in treating people. They talk to me, can't just ignore them, can I? It would be super rude." Louis replied with a soft smile on his face. _Why does he have to be so cute?_ Niall pouted but couldn't stop his smile at his friend being so kind and innocent. His friend deserved the world. But the world didn't deserve him. 

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Did you all like whatever story I’ve conjured? If it doesn’t make any sense to you or if it does and you like it. Either way please tell me. I don’t mind criticism as long as it isn’t abuse you are hurling at me. :)


	3. Chapter 3

"You forgot one thing pretty." Niall smirked knowing exactly how flustered his best friend is going to get. "You're the god of fertility" He wiggled his eyebrows at the tiny 19 year old. As expected, the omega blushed and ducked his head a little. "Shush you." he mumbled. This innocence and his unforgettable beauty had lured many alphas in the last decade, Niall had to chase away all of them as his best friend was so unaware of the fact that every single one of those alphas wanted him for themselves. He was so naive. He still is.

"Why do you blush every time Lou, this is your power, Own it!" Niall winked. Was it possible for the omega to blush more than he already was? Louis pouted and squinted his eyes at Niall. "I hate you Niall." This made Niall laugh, his best friend couldn't hate anybody even if he wanted to. "Aww Lou Lou, really? You wound me. Do you know what happens when I am upset?" Niall tried to mimic Louis' soft voice. The omega furrowed his eyebrows but something must have clicked in his head as he giggled and took off. "No! Niall, no tickles." His giggles were accompanied by the sweet sound of his anklet bells. Louis loved his anklets, he had lost the count of them 5 years back. Every time Porul goes out of town, he brings home several pairs for the omega. The sight of anklets never failed to bring a blinding smile on his child's face and he wanted Louis to always wear that smile.

"Okay, Lou. I give up. I've eaten a lot of the cupcakes you made. I can't run after you without feeling the need to vomit everything I have consumed since birth till date. You win, no tickles for you." Niall huffed. Louis did a little victory dance which made the two break into fits of laughter. "Niall, can we go to the market in the city?" he asked. Niall was about to say no and serve him the legitimate reason of Porul not being here and how dangerous it could be for them but couldn't since Louis decided to pull out the big guns. He pulled his best _'I'm so cute I could ask you to kill a whole pack and serve me their heads as breakfast and you would happily oblige'_ face. This face worked on everyone and unfortunately Niall wasn't an exception. In fact he was the one against whom this face was usually used. Despite it having an almost regular appearance, he still hasn't found a single bone in his body to finally be able to refuse those eyes. 

"Ugh Lou, okay. What do you want to buy anyways?" Niall groaned. He hated the idea of shopping especially if the market is in the city. The alpha there was said to be ruthless. He was wild, just like one would be if they lose their mate, but more. He was ZOMOS, the son of Amro, the god of wrath and power. He was the epitome of danger. Niall pitied the alpha's future mate. 

"Anklets, Niall" Louis had this 'duh' face which made the blonde chuckle. "You crazy omega, you have so many anklets already. Why buy more?" Niall asked which made the omega bat his arm "But I love them Niall, they sound pretty" Louis was impossible to deal with when it came down to his plants and anklets. "Just like you Lou, just like you" Niall said almost in a daze. He had this weird feeling that something wasn't right. That feeling was so overwhelming that he felt the need to clutch his beast friend's arm and pull him into his arms, he felt like a mother bear who is trying her best to protect the child from everyone's evil and hungry eyes. 

He shook that feeling away because he knew how Louis reacts whenever he sees someone in distress and smiled down. Niall was a twenty one year old and this year would be the one where he would have to go to the Choosing Ceremony. It is a ceremony where omegas and alphas of age meet and choose their partners. To say he was worried for his best friend would be an understatement. He couldn't even imagine being away from the pretty omega for too long. Niall could just wish that everything that happens will happen for good. 

"Alright Lou Lou, let's go!" He jumped with his arms in the air making the omega giggle uncontrollably. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Did you all like whatever story I’ve conjured? If it doesn’t make any sense to you or if it does and you like it. Either way please tell me. I don’t mind criticism as long as it isn’t abuse you are hurling at me. :)


	4. Chapter 4

> _Often while walking on a path_
> 
> _I get this feeling_
> 
> _As if your eyes secretly are watching me._

Lanosh, the driver, kept staring at the pair through the rear view mirror, his brown eyes were full of worry for the two omegas who had made it their mission to go out into the city alone. He was a forty three year old beta who had been driving the family around for years now. He was a caring lad, always waiting to serve or be of any help to anyone. Louis was the son of a goddesses, was a god himself, could cure the deadliest of diseases, could make make a heartless fall for him, but he was fragile and naive. The way to the city was a long one. Lanosh’s mind was filled with concern for the two omegas happily chatting away. He wished for them to always be happy. After Porul’s family passed away, Louis’ arrival in his life became his main and only source of happiness. He couldn’t even imagine what would happen if this angel is snatched from him.

“Lanny” Niall yapped making Lanosh come back to earth. He hummed. “Where were you lost? You planning on killing us all? What happened, wife ain’t letting you live?” Niall smirked. Lanosh was used to his sass and had grown fond of it even, so he just served a playful eye roll as a reply. Louis, however, wasn’t very accepting. So if Niall got a little pinch on the side, which wasn’t hurtful, as a punishment for being so brash, then nobody had to know.

———————————

As the car rolled up to the front gate of where the market is to start from. Lanosh got out of the car and opened the door for the omegas to come out and finally see what they’ve been talking about for so long. He feels as if his ears are not going to work the same after this trip. He can already feel them ringing. Sighing, he presses his fingers to his ears to ease the ache. The two omegas, one of which was overly excited to meet people and the other was just staring at the buzzing market all starry eyed, took off as soon as the door was opened. Of course not before getting the instruction to meet Lanosh at the same place in a couple of hours. “Ni!” Was all the blonde heard before he was dragged to the stall full of anklets. _'Of course.'_ Niall playfully rolled his eyes at his best friends antics. 

"Niall what about this one, wait, what do you think about the silver one?" Louis asked. But before Niall could get a second to say anything he was cut off by his fellow omega. "Nope, I want a gold one. What do you think Niall?" 

"Louis, gold does it for you, makes your tan skin look delight." Which successfully earned Niall a pinch, this time it did hurt. "Hey! What is it with you and pinches, huh? Mad omega." Niall shook his head and started to comb his hand through Louis' soft auburn strands. The omega leaned into it. He was a sucker for affection.

Niall started to feel a bit woozy as if his heart was calling someone without his knowledge. "Lou Lou, I have to go to the restroom for a bit, stay right here please?" He asked. Louis only nodded in response. His concerned eyes didn't go unnoticed by the blonde. He understood the unasked question. "I'm fine Lou, now promise me you will stay right here till I get back?" This time around Louis did manage to croak out a 'yes'. He was worried for Niall, could feel that he was nervous, but Louis couldn't understand why would he be nervous about going to the washroom?

Niall squeezed Louis' cheeks and went on his way to find the washrooms. Louis just stood there, contemplating whether he should follow and see what exactly was making his best friend nervous. But thought against it when he felt the reassurance coming from Niall. Being able to feel people's emotions was definitely a boon, or was it? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Did you all like whatever story I’ve conjured? If it doesn’t make any sense to you or if it does and you like it. Either way please tell me. I don’t mind criticism as long as it isn’t abuse you are hurling at me. :)


	5. Chapter 5

After adding 15 new anklets to his collection, Louis decides to put a full stop on his anklet shopping until he feels otherwise. Completely forgetting the promise he had made to Niall, he chooses to get out of the stall and move further along the passageway on the either side of which there were stalls with bright, vivid lighting offering jewellery, utensils, clothes and basically everything one would need. The air around him was starting to feel a bit thicker and denser. Louis was finding it hard to breathe and the left side of his chest was hurting. Taking in air through his mouth, he lifted his palm upto his pale pink lips and prayed a spell on it. Suddenly his palm began to glow, it almost had a rose sheen to it. Louis then placed his palm on his heart to heal whatever that was hurting him. 

After praying some more, his ache subsided. But his mind was boggled with questions. Being the God of healing, Louis was always physically fit, no disease had ever touched him yet and none never will. But the sudden inability to breathe through his nose and the ache in his chest had him questioning his powers. A big stall at the end of the passage made Louis let go of his worries for the moment. He started walking in its direction, felt compelled to do so almost as if the stall was calling for him. 

He stopped once he found himself standing at the doorstep and looked up only to find belly chains everywhere. The stall offered belly chains. There was an old greying dame sat at the counter, fanning herself with a hand fan made of peacock feathers. Louis felt as if he was supposed to be here, as if he was fated to come here. He shrugged the insistent thoughts away and entered in. The bell attached to the doorframe chimed, indicating the arrival of a new customer. The woman stopped fanning herself and looked up to greet whoever had come in. When her eyes fell upon Louis, her small formal smile changed into a genuine one. "Oh you! Finally." She yipped. Louis' eyebrows furrowed at that but he did manage to serve a kind smile to the woman. "Uh yes but what do you mean by that?" He asked trying not to sound rude. He was curious about the lady's strange behaviour.

"Oh nothing dear, don't fret over it." She smiled. Louis could sense mystery but there wasn't a single strand of evil in the lady's heart, he was sure of it. _'What is she hiding?'_ Louis thought to himself. The lady ushered Louis further inside the stall. Louis' eyes were open wide, full of wonder upon seeing the variety of belly chains, he had always wanted to wear one. His dreamy thoughts were interrupted with the sound of bells clinking, he looked up to the woman holding a golden belly chain with bells in his face. "This is very delicate, just like you. Try it dear." She smiles pushing it in Louis' face even more. ' _She's a bit strange, very sweet but strange.'_

Louis felt himself nod and took the dangling little piece of gold from her wrinkling but still beautiful hand. He noticed a subtle glow to her appearance as if she was ethereal 

Her eyes twinkled with glee giving away an underlying motive but Louis couldn’t figure out what. The lady excused herself and went towards the back of the stall. It was surprisingly big for a stall at the market. Louis waited and waited but she never came back. _‘She must be busy’_

Louis turned facing a ceiling to floor mirror. He bunched his shirt up to expose his dainty waist. Even for an omega, his waist was small. He unhooked the belly chain and proceeded to put it on. The cool touch of the gold made his stomach quiver and caused goosebumps to rise all over his body. After hooking the chain properly he looked at himself in the mirror. It was truly beautiful. As he was about to turn around, the chain slipped from where it was perched at the top of his hipbones. The hook was loose.

“You aren’t allowed to wear one.” Is all he heard. The ache that he thought had healed was back again. But this time, it was accompanied by asweet flutter in his chest. The deep gravelly voice was unknown but yet still so known to him. His soul arched into the sound of it. He looked in the mirror but couldn’t see anybody next to him. With a rapidly thumping heart, Louis turned around.Sat on a red leather sofa was a man, an alpha, with his forest green eyes focused solely on the omega.His hands were coiled into tight fists and angry pheromones were radiating off of him. Louis felt himself get affected because of the man’s emotions even more than he usually gets with others.

The furious man got up from where he was sat and stalked towards the omega. He stopped once he was stood with an appropriate space left between them. “What? The little doll doesn't know he's not allowed?” He growled and inched closer to the omega. The space left was still acceptable.

Louis felt his tongue go numb, he couldn’t speak. He somehow managed to nod in reply to the man’s taunt. Standing in front of him, the man towered over his tiny figure. _His eyes aren’t forest green either, they’re even better._ Louis noted. His hands itched to reach out to touch the man’s curly brown hair. But he chose to ignore his soul who was telling him to just jump at this man and adore and dote onhim like a good omega should. Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he put the chain back at the counter and turned around to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY!   
> Do you know why isn't Louis allowed to wear a fearing belly chain? You can comment your guesses if you want, I'll really appreciate that. :)
> 
> BTW I just wanted to take a moment and appreciate how sweet you people are. I love you guys. Your comments make my day. :)) 
> 
> PS stay tuned for new chapters. I'll be posting regularly now. xx
> 
> -Y


	6. Chapter 6

A strong grip stopped him from moving any further. Louis stopped and so did his breathing. He could feel an urgency in his heart to turn around and give this man his all. Louis felt as if the hand still gripping him was burning him and through his soul. Finding a bit of courage in himself, he turned around and let his eyes seek comfort in the red carpeted floor of the stall. 

A hand came up and tipped his chin to make him look up. When he did, he felt himself and his dignity crumble away into thin air. Something inside of him wanted to please the man with all his being, wanted to dedicate his every breath from then on to making this man the happiest. Louis was the kindest soul to ever exist but this was new to even him, he had never felt this way towards anyone. 

"Don't avert your eyes, ever." The curly headed alpha growled shaking every cell in the sweet omega's body. Louis nodded. A nod was all he could manage, after all. 

The grip on his hand vanished and the man turned around towards the counter where the waist band was put. He picked it up and walked upto his original place, in Louis' personal space once again. "Mated, fertile omegas who want to entice their alphas wear this, aren't you aware? You aren't mated." He stated, Louis noticed the man wasn't very polite, even for an alpha. He smiled at that.

After not getting any response, the alpha walked even further into Louis' space, he was so close that Louis could feel his breath hit his head. _His smell feels known, it is heavenly._ The alpha knelt in front of the omega and pulled him even closer. He then bunched his shirt in one hand and asked Louis to hold it up in place. He wrapped the small waist once with the cool gold chain and closed the hook. He then looked up deep in Louis' and leaned in towards his navel. Louis' breathing was laboured as he watched the alpha take the loose hook in between his pearl white teeth and clench it tight. He couldn't manage to utter a single word, his heavy breathing was the only sound in the stall. The muscles in his belly quivered at the alpha's actions. Louis could feel the light scrape from the man's teeth at his waist and he felt the muscles in his rear clench at the feeling. He could feel slick dribbling down out of his hole. Both were engrossed in each other, none was aware of the gentle eyes watching them from afar. The dame was jumping with glee upon watching the once in a lifetime scene unfold in front of her. Her friend Anera had asked her to make this happen and she was happy that she had done her part. _I can't wait to wrap the babies of these two in my arms, Lords, they will be a blessing to look at. Anera will be proud._ She thought smilingly and blessed the pair before leaving for the God's land. 

"Harry styles. But you call me alpha from now onwards." The man- Harry ordered as he got up from his kneeling position and turned the omega towards the mirror to inspect the beauty of the delicate chain wrapped around an equally delicate, if not more, waist. 

"Louis." He said in response. His mind was still processing everything that happened. He gulped air and looked towards harry through the mirror. The alpha was standing behind him, his chest touching Louis' back in an intimate manner, in a manner which isn't allowed with unmated omegas, especially in the capital of their pack, which was where they were. Their pack was the biggest and it was divided in 30 states, each of which was given to a competent and strong alpha to run properly, Porul was one of those alphas. The leader of the pack, _ZOMOS_ was very against the evils of the world. No one was allowed to misbehave with anyone especially the omegas in their pack. Theirs was the safest pack for any individual in the world.

"Don't." Louis realised he was looking down and carefully shifted his attention on the strong alpha. 

His wrist was again gripped in a rough hold. Harry leaned in once again and breathed in the sweet irresistible scent of Louis and closed his eyes. When he opened them back, his eyes shone dark and he was snarling like a beast who was trying to control his fury. He turned around and made his way towards the exit of the market all the while keeping his hold on the omega gentle but firm. Everyone bowed to him with respect and an underlying fear in their eyes. Their actions confused Louis.

"LOUIS!" a deafening scream was heard all over the market. _Niall._ Louis' eyes widened at that. A short blonde omega came rushing in from the large crowd. "Are you planning on giving me a heart attack, you mental omega." Niall clutched his chest while shaking his head. He was so worried when he couldn't find his best friend where he was told to wait. After looking around for almost an hour, he was starting to loose it. 

Louis broke free of the hold and went towards Niall to comfort him. "I am sorry Ni Ni. I saw this belly chain and couldn't stop myself, won't do I again, I promise." Louis remembered not paying for the chain and his eyes widened as he turned around to go back and look for the lady. 

"Omega yield!" Harry ordered. He told him that there was no need to pay. Louis was about to come up with a response but he was cut short by his best friend's reaction. Niall bowed to the alpha and muttered his apologies for acting so recklessly before him. A sudden realisation dawned upon him, _He's **the** **alpha**. He's **ZOMOS.**_ In the kiosk, he was too dazed to recognise the name. He looked up at the looming figure from under his eyelashes and found him staring back. Louis blushed a furious red. 

"Niall." two voices roared and Niall paled in response. _I'm fucked._ Is what ran through the blonde's mind at that time.

The three of them looked towards the source of the voices. Two alphas were stood with their arms crossed over their puffing chest. They looked as if they had been running for a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of edited a photo into a 'cover' did y'all like it? I hope you did.


	7. NOT A CHAPTER

helloooooo lovelies!

I apologise for not being active on here since a week or so.... Recently, I underwent a surgery which has taken a major toll on my strength. just a few days of rest and I'll be back with this weird arse story (that's sarcasm, I'm in love with this haha) 

Love youuuuu people a lot!

will be back v soon

Love

-Y


	8. Chapter 8

> **_It feels as if there is some request hidden in your heart,_ **  
>  **_as if you have said something with your eyes._ **

Two raging alphas were stood at the exit of the open market, puffing their chests out. A growl of frustration resonated from behind them. Louis realised the growl came from no one but Harry. The alpha then started moving towards them. When he was at arms length from both the omegas, he grabbed Niall's arm and dragged him towards the exit. Louis's eyes widened, he was scared for his best friend and upset at the alpha's rude behaviour. Now that he had seen this side of the alpha, Louis decided that he wanted nothing to do with him. 

"Stop." Louis said. Nobody had noticed the buzz of the market was already dead until Louis's soft voice echoed in the air. All the shopkeeper's had shut their stalls to go back home upon seeing the arrival of the mighty big alpha. _'Everyone is so scared of him.'_

Porul was the alpha of their pack. People didn't fear him, they respected him. The people of the pack had faith in their alpha. But with this alpha, everything was different. The alpha was shaking with suppressed fury for being stopped in his way. He slowly turned around. In his arms, the usually lively omega was a crying mess with snot running down his chin. The sight of the alpha in all his glory was very pleasing to the eye but Louis couldn’t care less. He rushed to where his best friend was and took him in his arms. He petted his wild blonde hair and comforted him. When Niall had calmed down, he risked looking the alpha in the eye only to look back down as the alpha was watching him like a hawk. 

"Love, come here." The raven haired alpha said to the blonde. Niall raised his head from Louis' neck and sniffled a yes. Louis was left bewildered when Niall explained his situation to him. These two alphas were his soulmates and they had come to take him. 

The other alpha came and took Niall from him and started walking out of the market. Niall turned around and waved a silent goodbye to his best friend, needless to say Louis was shocked at the scenery. He had defended Niall and this is what he got in return.

With a mixture of shame and fury in his pacific eyes, he looked up at the alpha who was still standing in front of him, and the anger was very much evident in his eyes. Louis disappointedly shook his head. He was disappointed with Niall, he was angry at the alpha for being so _him._ Louis realised the alpha wasn’t a very emotional person. He looked down to prevent the tears threatening to flow. He didn’t want the alpha to have the satisfaction of seeing him cry as a result of being insulted by his best friend.

 _‘Niall didn’t even think twice before leaving me.’_ He huffed and made a move to towards the exit. He wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible. 

“Omega, where do you think you are going?” Roared the alpha behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Did you all like whatever story I’ve conjured? If it doesn’t make any sense to you or if it does and you like it. Either way please tell me. I don’t mind criticism as long as it isn’t abuse you are hurling at me. :)
> 
> Ps Extremely sorry for the wait. I just wanted to focus on my health post surgery. I promise the next chappy won't be this long. I am v better so expect the coming chapters to be quite frequent. 
> 
> I hope you liked this one. 
> 
> All the love,  
> Y


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Did you all like whatever story I’ve conjured? If it doesn’t make any sense to you or if it does and you like it. Either way please tell me. I don’t mind criticism as long as it isn’t abuse you are hurling at me. :)

> **_"While walking down a path, I often feel  
>  like your eyes are watching me from hiding."_ **

_“Away from you.”_ Rang in the air. Suddenly it was all too much. Meeting **_Zomos_** , the alpha of all alphas, having my best friend taken away from me to god knows where, not having a clue about Lanosh, the one who drove us here. Louis just felt the need to get away.He wanted to run away from this place, wanted to run away from Harry, he wanted to run away from himself and the feeling was extremely suffocating.

The alpha’s eyes had turned black a while ago, but upon seeing this omega who he had claimed as his, openly disrespecting him and wanting to leave had him absolutely seething. He felt the overwhelming urge to grab that curvy disobedient omega and turn his arse a pretty shade of red. But somehow, he controlled this need and focused on the now departing omega.

It didn’t take him any time to grab and haul Louis on his shoulder. Instead of screams and wails which the alpha had accepted, his actions were only met with a soft whisper “Where are we going, harry?”

“Home.” The alpha simply shrugged and continued his way out towards the parking where several of his men- all alphas, were stood. He heard a sniffle from above him and his heart cracked. “I don’t want to go to your house. You want to mate me. You have to ask my father first.” The omega stated through her cute sniffles. This made the alpha freeze.

“I don’t want to mate you. What makes you think that anybody will ever want to touch you.” He said while setting the omega down. The tone and the look of absolute seriousness on the alpha’s had a new batch of tears forming in the omega’s eyes.

He shook his head at harry. Looked around at the men surrounding them with their head bowed, as if to give them privacy. He snorted and looked up at the steely green eyes. _Oh how, I wanted nothing more than staring into his eyes a while ago. But now, his eyes just feel intruding._ He musters all the courage left in him at that moment and looks at the alpha right in the eye. “I couldn’t care less about who wants me or not. But one thing is for sure, _alpha_ , I want nothing to do with you. You have already had my best friend taken away from me. I am not going anywhere with you.” He cried out.

The Alpha just chuckled before his eyes turned cold again. He smirked at the shivering omega in front of him. Harry wanted him, he wanted to mate this omega and shield him from the eyes of the world but he just lost control when this omega disrespected him. He was used to people being at his beck and call. He lives a life, where everyone fears and respects him. Every omega wants to warm his bed. He is used to having omegas beg to have his cock. But not this one. And that made him angry. Angry enough to look at the omega in front of him in distaste.

“Get lost.” He muttered with the smirk still present and his eyes blatantly showcased his distaste towards the omega. Louis reeled back as if the words physically hurt him. He let his tears fall some more before roughly wiping at his cheeks. He looked directly into the alpha’s eyes for the last time before turning around. He found Lanosh standing a few metres away, shaking like a leaf. _He must be scared of the vile monster standing behind me._ He sighed and made his way towards the car.

When he turned back around, the alpha was still there, watching him like a hawk. He sighed in disappointment and lifted himself up to sit in the car with Lanosh’s help. _The car’s just very high._ He huffed, not believing his own statement. The act of someone touching the omega had Harry growling. Inside the car, Louis showed his neck as a response to the growl and Lanosh looked like he had pissed his pants.

Soon, the beta got into the car and they were pulling out of the market. Louis let his head rest on the glass window as he let his tears fall freely. He felt as if everything had been snatched from his hand. He was giddy in the presence of the alpha in the shop. And now, here he was, crying his eyes out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How was this chapter? Please comment to let me know about your views on how it's going so far. I'd really appreciate it if you lovelies will comment and let me know if there are any grammatical mistakes. 
> 
> All the love,  
> Y :)

> _**'Either let me drown in my sorrows or take me with you to the ends of earth,** _
> 
> **_Either hold me in your arms and never let go or be the cause of my demise.'_ **

As the light music that was playing in the background slowed down, Louis opened his eyes. On the way back home he had fallen asleep with his head resting at the cool surface of the glass window. He felt exhausted. When he looked up at the entryway of his house, he saw Porul standing there with a worried expression etched on his face. Porul had aged quite well. At forty nine, he only had a few greys in his hair which didn’t really bother him. They suited him.

Louis’ father wrenched the car door open, for a second Louis was worried the door would come loose because of the sudden force. “Lou, I was so worried. Where were you? You should’ve told me you wanted to go somewhere, I would’ve taken you.” He beseeched.

“I’m absolutely fine, Sabor. Please calm down.” Louis soothed. His soft voice somehow made his father calm down a little. But a frown was still there on his face.

“Louis William Tomlinson, you have to answer me. And have you been crying? What happened? Tell me.” This time Porul was extremely serious. He couldn’t see his angel cry.

“Umm Sabor, I promise, I will tell you everything. But you have to promise me that you won’t get upset.” Louis bargained. Even though, the alpha had been nothing but mean to him, Louis still wanted him to be happy. Although, he knew that Porul could try but he won’t be able to do anything to Harry as he is the alpha of all alphas, but Louis still didn’t want any problem in the alpha’s life. He wished only happiness and love for Harry.

When Porul went on to object, Louis joined both his palms together in a pleasing fashion and gave him his puppy dog eyes. His father just groaned and shook his head before going inside the house asking his son to follow him to the hall.

“Lou sit, and tell me everything. I don’t want you to keep anything from me.” After a few minutes he added “And I promise to not get mad.”

Louis smiled a genuine smile before proceeding to tell him everything. He saw Porul’s eyes widen at the mention of Harry’s name. Porul knew how he was. Harry, the alpha of their clan was extremely powerful, he was the god of wrath and power. He knew that harry was ruthless but he never expected him to talk to his son in such a vile manner.

Upon hearing about what happened, Porul let out a defeated sigh. He was brimming with suppressed fury but he also had a sense of knowing. He was well aware of the fact that he wouldn’t be able to do anything to him. He felt like a good-for-nothing father who couldn’t even take a stand for his own son.

Louis knew exactly what was going through his father’s head. He was devastated to see him like this.

“Its alright, Sabor. I am okay now. Don’t fret on it.” He eased the worry lines on his father’s forehead with his gentle touch.

Porul looked down at where his son was sitting. Louis, even after going through all that trauma, was sitting here comforting his father. _My son truly amazes me with his kind words, his heart and soul. I must have done innumerable good deeds in my past life to have deserved Louis as my child._ His Louis wasn’t like other children, he was very wise, gentle, loving towards everyone. There were times, when Porul would worry for hours on end for his son. He was worried about his son’s future alpha. Wanting only the best for his child, Porul knew that nobody was deserving of his son. Everybody had their imperfections and his son deserved somebody whose imperfections, faults, issues won’t ever be the cause of his hurt.

_I don’t know what lies in you fate, son. But, If there’s one thing I am certain about, it’s that you are going to get the world that you deserve, you are going to get the happiness and love that you want. Maybe this is what Goddess Anera meant to convey to me through a dream._


	11. Chapter 11

It’s been two years since that incident at the market. Two years since Niall disappeared from Louis’ life. Two years since any contact with his blonde best friend. Two years since he saw Harry. 

Time changes everything, doesn’t it? It does but it doesn’t heal you. Time never takes away the pain. You just get better at ignoring it after sometime. But the pain, the wound, the longing never really goes away.

Louis wasn’t worried about his friend as he knew that Niall was with his alphas and would probably be happy. He just missed him. Louis sighed and continued preparing medicinal herbs for his patients.

Inner wounds rarely ever heal but those on the body are very much healable. Since, Louis has the power to heal anything, he had decided to be of service to the people of the pack. He had wandered off outside his house after a few days of coming back from the market and had found a house that wasn’t under any use and had chosen to make that place his clinic.

Draped in an elegant short sleeved blouse and a flowy skirt that fell around his ankles, Louis was humming a song quietly as he made his way to the crying toddler who was thrashing in his mothers arms.

He cooed and continued humming the song in order to distract the child. And it did happen. The child stopped his thrashing and his facial muscles relaxed as he went completely lax in his mother’s arms. The said woman snapped his head up at Louis with comically wide eyes with her mouth hanging open.

“You’re an angel.” She whispered. She knew whose clinic this was. Everyone knows Louis and his god status. But she didn’t know that this god would be so beautiful and his hum would be able to stop her child who never listened, never behaved. She was in shock of the beauty siting opposite her who was busy putting the paste on her son’s hurt knee. The little boy who was crying a second ago had gone completely still with his eyes curiously watching the omega work his magic on his knee which already had stopped hurting. Both of the wolves were in awe of the god sitting just a few inches away from them.

Louis gave her a shy smile in return and got up from his position to put away the now empty bowl. The little boy started with his thrashing again. “A-ANGIE! I WANT ANGIE.” He shouted in a shrill voice. His mother was trying to comfort him but the boy was almost out of control. She looked towards Louis, seeking help.

Louis smiled and made his way to them. He hummed a different song and lightly patted the child’s head. And once again the boy was completely still watching him in amazement.

“Angie.” He whispered and Louis lightly brushed his hair out of his eyes.

“Yes, love.” The boy pointed at him and said “You are angie.”

Louis smiled once he understood that the boy had called him an angel and kissed his forehead. “No, love. You are an angel.” When the boy went on to protest but stopped when he saw the sad look in his angel’s eyes. He reluctantly nodded, “Ok. I and you are angies.”

Louis fondly shook his head and kissed him on the cheek when his mother stood up with the wailing child on her hip. He clearly didn’t want to leave and would’ve probably made a ruckus had Louis not shook his head at him before telling him that he needs to go home and heal for his ‘angie’.

The boy was pouting, clearly upset with having to leave but nodded nonetheless. His mother giggled and introduced herself to Louis as ‘Kumaya’ and his son as ‘Shiva’.

Shiva waved at him all the way until Louis was no longer visible to him and Louis fondly waved him back the whole time. He loved children and apparently children loved him just as much. He sighed happily and went back to his huge table where the majority of his herbs were put.

Louis may seem happy to all but his eyes always failed to conceal his feelings. Even the little boy had caught onto the sadness swimming in his ocean eyes. He shook his head disappointedly and leaned his head back to stop his tears from flowing. He missed his friend, he missed his loud cackles and his sailor mouth. He wished everything to go back to how it was. He wished to get his friend back. Although, Harry had hurt him, a lot. He couldn’t stop himself from wishing for just a single peak of the mighty alpha.

\----

After tending to the last of his patients for the day, Louis rearranges everything to where they were put. “Shall I lock the clinic up now, sir.” The gatekeeper asks.

“Its Louis, Alan. And yes, you shall.” Louis replied politely. Alan was a middle aged beta who was appointed as the gatekeeper of the clinic.

Alan gave him a polite nod and went on to lock the doors. Louis walked out of the main gate towards his house. The clinic was just a five minute walk from him house. He hummed a song as he walked.

When he reached his house, he felt a pull at his heart which left him confused. He had felt this before. The felling, the pull was same as when he had met harry in the market, just a lot less painful.He ignored the feeling and went inside. Feeling knackered, he had decided to go straight to bed but one look at his father sitting on the couch in the living room clutching something to his chest had him stop in his tracks.

“Sabor?” He called. Porul looked up from the floor with tears swimming in his eyes. Louis gasped as he moved as fast as he could towards Porul.

“Sabor? What happened? Why’re you crying?” Louis’s eyes also well up. He couldn’t bear seeing anyone cry, and this was his father who never cried, always hid his feelings. He hugged his father tightly and rubbed his palms with his small hands.

“Tell me, please.” He pleaded.

Porul gave him the letter that he was holding so tightly to his chest. Louis was beyond confused. He looked at the letter questioningly. All his unasked questions were answered when he read what was written in the letter.

_Louis W. Tomlinson, son of Porul Tomlinson is to be mated to Harry. E. Styles._

Porul let out a loud sob and clutched Louis to his chest. He couldn’t bear to see his Louis leaving him, the person who loved him like his own blood. More so, he couldn’t see his child be mated with the monster who treated him like nothing. Porul did respect the alpha, of course, the clan has been the safest under his rule. But the sadness pooling in his child’s eyes everyday made him change his views on the alpha’s personality.

Porul knew that this is what Anera wanted as she had whispered in his dream the night Louis had come back from the market with tears running down his beautiful face.

_‘Just like how the light and darkness belong together, Porul, Leora belongs to the darkness. Louis belongs to Zomos.’_ These words were echoing in his mind as he silently begged Anera to reconsider her decision. He knew that Louis was her child that she loved dearly and she wouldn’t just give her son to someone without thinking way ahead. This is what the Gods want. This is what his destiny is.

He understood the purpose of this mating but that didn’t change the fact that the alpha hadn’t done any deed to deserve his child as of yet.

Louis was shaking with fury when he read the next words.

_If this proposition is not accepted then Louis W. Tomlinson will be kept confined in the royal palace and the alpha of the pack, Porul will be banished from the clan._

He scrunched the letter in his little fists and threw it on the floor before stomping on it just for an added effect. Porul shook his head and let a few more tears fall before wrapping his kid in his arms.

“I accept.” Louis hiccupped with sad evident in those blue orbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOOO LOVELIES!  
> This chapter is longer than usual. I hope you all like it.   
> Thank you all for loving this as much as I do. 
> 
> Love,  
> Y xx


	12. Chapter 12

> **_"Love clenches onto you, doesn’t ever let you go_ **
> 
> **_Love tears at your flesh and you relish in the pain"_ **

Porul would’ve been shocked if he didn’t know Louis and how his son could sacrifice so much for others. He wasn’t worried about being banished not only from his pack but from the whole clan. He didn’t care if he had to be banished from every clan that existed just to see his son happy.

But he knew what made Louis take this decision. He had made this decision for his father.

Porul wanted to tell him not to worry and change his decision. But couldn’t, since he knew that this was how it was supposed to be. Louis belonged to Harry. And that is that. No-one and nothing can change his destiny.

He sighed and hugged his child closer to him. He just wanted his son happy, is that too much to ask for?

Louis pulled away from the hug and wiped his father’s cheeks’ clear of any tear. He nodded once at Porul to silently let him know that his decision was made and he won’t be changing his mind on this matter. Porul let his eyes fall to the ground, he felt dejected.

The omega then turned around and let his unshed tears fall before wiping them away. He didn’t want his father to see him upset so he made his way to his room. After getting in his room, he went to lock the door behind him. As he turned to do so, he felt a strong pair of arms grab his waist roughly. The blouse that he was wearing only arched till his midriff, showcasing his waist. He felt goosebumps rise on the skin which was being touched to brazenly by someone.

Louis’ eyes widened when he recognised the smell. _Harry._

He let out a loud gasp before pushing away from the body holding him so tightly but to no avail. Then he heard Harry take a whiff from the back of his neck. The alpha was so close. And the Omega in him was rolling in need to lean back into the touch and let the alpha do whatever he pleased with him.

Then, he was roughly being turned around and slammed into the door. Louis yelped as the slam wasn’t really painful, just very surprising and he was taking a lot of time to register things.

He looked up and found forest green eyes staring at him and suddenly every emotion came rushing to him. All those emotions that he had felt in the past two years hit him like a train and he did exactly the opposite of what his inner omega wanted to do to the Alpha. He slapped him.

The sound of the slap echoed in the room. Harry’s face was turned away from the force of the hit. The alpha in him wanted to just pounce on the omega and make him submit. When he looked back at the omega with fury evident in his now black eyes, he saw the omega’s eyes well up with tears as he stared back at him.

Harry’s hold on the omega’s waist tightened. Bruises were a given with Louis, since his skin was very delicate.

“Don’t ever do that again, omega. I am not a very patient person.” Harry leaned into Louis’ personal space.

“What was your decision?” Harry asked.

Although he was extremely clear in his decision, he didn’t want the Alpha to think that he had got his way.

“No.” And suddenly one hand was lifted from his waist while the other tightened its grasp a bit more making Louis wince in pain. The void of one hand was filled with the presence of the sharp point of iron. A dagger.

Louis gasped as the alpha slowly trailed the dagger from his waist to his neck, tipping his head up to look at Harry. The drag was torturously slow and it made Louis’ heart beat very fast and his breathing to quicken.

“Porul is a nice alpha, my father was the one who had assigned him the responsibility of this pack. He is fearless and protects the pack really well. I am impressed but his inability to teach his son how to behave like an omega is very infuriating. So, I don’t think the pack needs an alpha who doesn’t even know how to take care of his _pup._ I think they wouldn’t mind if I just put an end to his life right here, right now.” Harry drawled, his voice very deep and intense.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Louis’s eyes widened as fear beyond belief crept in his mind.

Harry smirked and pulled away from him. The absence of the alpha from the personal space had the omega take a deep breathe of relief.

When harry turned around to deliver on his words. Louis grabbed his wrist with both his lithe hands. The alpha turned around and his eyes zeroes in on Louis.

“I accept. Please don’t do anything to my Sabor.” Louis pleaded with tears rolling down his cheeks. He let out a sob when the alpha’s rough palm came up to wipe at them. Louis let him.

And then Harry was turning around. “Pack your bags. We’re going today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, How was this?  
> Did y'all like it? Hope you did. :)
> 
> Love,  
> Y


End file.
